


Franjas Verdes y Bastones de Caramelo

by Fangirl_BB8



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Office, Amigo invisible, Bucky Barnes have a crush, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Español | Spanish, Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki is a Good Bro (Marvel), Loki is a grinch, M/M, One Shot, Other, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Shy, Slow Romance, Thorki - Freeform, invisible friend
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_BB8/pseuds/Fangirl_BB8
Summary: Loki tiene un gran plan. Magnifico plan. Pero Santa Claus, tiene una idea diferente este año. ¿Quién puede amar ese tonto juego?(AU #Navideño)[One-shot]
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Loki & Bucky Barnes, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 5





	Franjas Verdes y Bastones de Caramelo

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participó en el amigo invisible, en Wattpad organizado por MidnigthInParis27 :D Un amor de persona. Dedicado a Bennec <3

**'Franjas Verdes y Bastones de Caramelo'**

[ _Capitulo único_ ]

Es un amargado.

(Bueno, es lo que dicen.

Las personas tienden a darle la etiqueta, cuando anuncia su brillante plan, para Nochebuena. Es un gran plan, sólo para que sepan, y quizás no todas las mentes pequeñas estén listas para oírlo.

La grandeza tiene ese efecto en los simples mortales.)

Así que Loki es un amargado. Y piensa pasar la Navidad bajo una pila de chocolate caliente, mantas mullidas y escenas de _Love Actually_ o _Notting Hill_. Probablemente haya llanto, pero de todas maneras tendría algún consuelo dulce en su boca.

Sería una gran diferencia a sus últimas temporadas festivas, en casa de su padre.

Se salvaría de la mirada glaciar casi nadando en hielo, cejas marcadas y el desprecio por no ser un sucesor digno. Nadie tenía una idea de los negocios inmobiliarios fueran tan feroces, excepto si te topabas con Hela. Su hermana medio chiflada, que seguía tratando de llevarlo a su torre de oscuridad y hacer de él, un excelente Laufeyson.

Su plan está años luz de esa locura. Y si es ciertamente amargado, pues pueden tomar sus opiniones y meterselas en el buzón de demandas. Si, justo donde no da el sol.

Solo debe salir de la oficina puntual, saludar a las personas que merecen tal cosa (dos de veinte, según sus criterios) y evitar el brindis con el juego estúpido, que alguien propuso en pos del espíritu de la empresa. Si rodaba sus ojos de nuevo, quizás se caerían y acabarían colgando del ridículo árbol miniatura que Parker puso para llenar el ambiente.

Oficinas llenas de decoraciones a medias.

Estaba rodeado de idiotas.

Pero para no ser del todo un _Grinch_ , y ahorrarse el sermón de la señorita Pepper sobre la poca participación en Recursos Humanos, tiene el tonto regalo en su bolso. El maldito juego del amigo invisible, es una especie de tortura anual y a pesar se su obvio rechazo, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, ama hacer obsequios con todo su corazón de Slytherin.

Barnes dice que es un bebé.

Pero Barnes es otro idiota, con un brazo biónico y su mejor amigo en la oficina, así que no está en su lista de ultra idiotas. Casi podría decirse que le quiere mucho, casi. Porque se come su rebanada de tarta de chocolate cada maldita mañana y eso no hacen los buenos compañeros.

Quizás le abandone esta vez. Lleva haciéndole señas extrañas, mandando textos y notitas adhesivas, rogando que no abandone el edificio antes del brindis. Loki podría ser malvado, pero solo suspira y le deja morder la ansiedad mientras vuelven a los archivos. Barnes se mueve de arriba a abajo, un milagro para que su silla no cediera. Lleva un suéter rojo, con el bordado casual de _"Bésame el muérdago"_ y Loki no sabe como diablos es amigo suyo.

Así que son las cinco cuando la montaña de manos temblorosas de James Barnes, le jalan a la cafetería. Es una sala pequeña, pero sirve para estas cosas. Loki no intenta poner reparos, porque incluso nota a los chicos del piso superior bajando, y Tony viene muy animado como para ser una reunión de la empresa.

—Oh Dios, está aquí. Oh mierda, joder. Qué diablos.

Barnes tiene un problema grave con su boca en momentos de tensión. Loki le da un codazo afilado.

—Respira, por todos los cielos.

James boquea con poca sutileza, pero nadie presta atención, concentrados en el par de bandejas con aperitivos que se presentan y la botella de sidra que alguien saca del refrigerador.

—Esto es una mala idea. Mierda, Loki. No le gusto. No podría-

Todo está comenzando a ser ruidoso, pues Carol Danvers pone los parlantes de la computadora con algún villancico en loop, y Peter Quill comienza a repartir vasos descartables sin supervisión.

Con cuidado toma a James del brazo, hasta salir del creciente murmullo de sus compañeros de oficina. El pasillo esta más frío y el árbol ridículo brilla al final. Admite que sí puede dar un mejor ambiente, sólo un poco.

—Cálmate. James, vamos amigo. No tienes de que preocuparte.—Contra sus propios principios, da un par de palmaditas a los hombros tensos, y le fuerza a mirarlo—El chico te adora, ya lo sabes. Y no hay ningún inconveniente en que lo invites, repasamos la lista treinta y siete veces. Tienes todo cubierto.

Barnes se muerde la boca. Aún con su altura y su porte, los ojos azules son frágiles y pequeños y Loki nunca va a dejar de ser un blando de corazón. Su reputación se iba al caño con estas cosas. Ya no sirve de nada que siga llevando delineador, uñas negras y aretes aterradores.

Ser amigo de un Hufflepuff hace estas cosas.

—Plan de reserva.

—Plan de reserva. Lo tengo. —Porque el plan B, es hacer sonar la alarma de incendios y tirar de James a la salida. Mientras olvidan que pueden ser despedidos de por vida.

Sonríe con todos sus dientes, y deja salir una pequeña burla antes de soltarlo

—Aunque estoy seguro de que tu chico, no tiene planes esta noche.

Barnes se sonroja.

Con la determinación de un soldado, marcha a la reunión que ya desborda la sala. Loki se apoya contra uno de los paneles de los cubículos. Ah, que rápido crecen.

El chico de los mensajes está justo allí, conversando con Sam Wilson, cuando Barnes lo aborda. Loki solo ríe entre dientes, mientras finalmente Rogers asiente a lo que sea que James dice y acaba con las apuestas. Todos parecen morderse los dedos, mientras la historia de amor de esos dos idiotas llega a su desenlace.

Loki tiene una ganancia que cobrar.

Y una pequeña sensación cálida se asienta en su pecho, al ver al pequeño mensajero sonriendole con mejillas rojas a Barnes.

Ugh. El ambiente se vuelve empalagoso.

—¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Jo, jo, jo!

Como si fuera oportuno, un Santa Claus ingresa desde los ascensores con un traje medio decente. Loki no tienen idea quien es el tipo, pero por la cara de los técnicos cree que es uno de ellos. Su departamento, después de todo es el que cuenta con mayor conexión con todas las áreas, por lo que el carisma puede o no ser esencial.

Y el Santa que llega riendo con una bolsa roja, parece reconocer a la mayoría de los empleados. Incluso los solemnes y misteriosos jefes, que se plantaron en una esquina supervisando la celebración. Casi puede decirse que Nick Fury está sonriendo. Aunque nadie arriesgaría su empleo en mencionarlo.

Con todo el estallido de festejos, y regalos que se acumulan, Loki mira de reojo su reloj de puño.

Podría deslizarse pronto, hasta escapar y salir antes de que los copos de nieve se conviertan en algún tipo de tormenta de clase cinco, y quieran apuñalarlo.

Tan enfocado, que apenas registra a Tony parado delante de sí, sonríendole como el maldito Gato de Cheshire. Es inquietante.

—Pero mira nomas que tenemos aquí, nuestro querido Laufeyson ha decidido regalarnos su bella presencia.

Loki acepta el vaso rojo lleno de sidra. Aunque lo sostiene sin darle un sorbo, mirando con malicia al enano presumido.

—¿Pensé que tenías una agenda apretada? Espero que Santa no se moleste con su mejor ayudante.

Clint Barton se ahoga con su bebida en un rincón, mientras Sam Wilson trata, realmente trata, de disimular su carcajada.

—Con que esas tenemos, Cuernitos.

Loki sonríe para combatir la mirada petulante de Stark. Ambos disfrutando los insultos y la simple enemistad, que nadie sabe como comenzó. Tal vez el primer día de Loki allí, con un Tony aburrido que arruinó las copias del día, y que desataron los nuevos convenios para control de insumos en la oficina.

Cosas que pasan.

—¿No estarás por escaparte tan pronto, querido? ¡Toda falta la mejor parte!

Tony envuelve sus dedos en el suéter favorito, que Loki eligió esa mañana. El que tiene huecos para sus dedos y se estira hasta sus rodillas. Mullido, verde inglés y con una pequeña serpiente bordada sobre su pecho.

—¡Eh Santa, vamos hombre! ¡Aquí estamos ansiosos por los regalos!

Loki frunce el ceño al escándalo que comienza a montar Tony. Quizás podría pegarle, o pisarlo, antes de que otra ronda de risas y charlas tontas llegara. Este hombre ama ser el centro de atención.

Sin embargo, Santa asiente detrás de una barba postiza exagerada. Clint y Bruce Banner, ayudan a recoger los obsequios, dejándolos caer en la bolsa roja. El intercambio está por comenzar.

—Voy a buscar el mio, devuélveme mi brazo Stark.

Tony rueda los ojos, dejándolo ir. Su atención también se dirige a la señorita Potts, que acaba de llegar con una cesta llena de chocolates.

Loki debe apresurarse. Sabe que Romanoff está al acecho por los dulces, la muy traidora presume de su puesto como jefa de piso y los beneficios de ser amiga de Pepper. Lo que lleva a costosos chocolates, en su cartera cuando gustara. Malditos privilegios.

Luego de dar un ligero trote a su puesto y rebucar en su bolso, el sonido de diminutos cascabeles le sobresalta.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento, no quise asustarte!

Santa está justo allí, a un pie de su escritorio. No lleva la bolsa roja, aunque parece esconder algo detrás de su espalda. Loki da una mirada desconfiada, tomando por fin su regalo. La envoltura de franjas verdes brilla en la luz artificial.

—¿Estoy retrasado?

—No, no... yo sólo... Barton está algo ansioso, así que deje que comenzara el intercambio antes de que abrieran otra botella.

Loki nota entonces los ojos azules que estaban casi escondidos, detrás de la barba y el tonto gorro. Santa es más alto este año, también más... _mullido_.

Las mejillas se tiñen con un calor, que hace que Loki mire por encima del hombro al sujeto. No puede estar comportándose tan mal, no como un adolescente.

Pero el traje es una revelación, que ahora en medio de la oficina tranquila, logra llamar la atención de Loki. Y es vergonzoso. Porque los botones dorados, están apretados y las costuras un poco estiradas en el vientre. Las manos descubiertas son grandes y aparentemente cálidas y no hay forma que Loki este mirando. Pero si, está mirando.

Y en serio. Esto tiene que tener un limite.

Extiende el paquete de franjas, porque si abre la boca quizás diga que le gusta como le quedan los pantalones. Y demasiado chiste hay ya, para agregarle algo a los susurros de oficina.

—Oh. Bien. Yo...

Santa no puede recibir el paquete, sin antes erguir su postura. Un poco más recto, carraspea.

Y hay otro obsequio en escena. Uno que tiene pertenece a Loki.

—Quise entregártelo en persona.

Ni siquiera puede verlo, pero hay una sonrisa en su voz. Una nota de color diferente que hace que la piel de Loki se caliente.

El intercambio es torpe, y Santa casi deja caer la envoltura de franjas. Cuando lee hacia quien va dirigido, sin embargo, hace un gemido ahogado.

Loki parpadea, preocupado.

—¿Estas..?

—¡Si! ¡Si gracias! ¡Yo-! ¡Adelante, ábrelo!

Su voz es casi chillona, frenética. Loki deja salir una risa pequeña porque ha olvidado que no es la mejor fecha, que sigue en la oficina y que debe volver para enterrarse en películas lagrimogenas.

El regalo es pequeño, muy parecido al que compró. El envoltorio de bastones de caramelos, le hace temblar la ceja y la letra bastante fea honestamente, tiene solo su nombre y una carita feliz.

Bajo los ojos de Santa, desenvuelve su obsequio y ruega que no sea otro paquete de clips, porque no tiene ánimos de ir a golpear a Barton. Y porque había gastado unos buenos dolares, en su regalo indicado. Lo planeó con cuidado, debido a quien se le asignó.

Cualquier queja sobre no poner un limite en cuanto a regalos, se detiene al contemplar la pequeña caja oscura. Loki quita el moño dorado y encuentra su obsequio.

—¿Loki? ¿Es... estás bien?

_—¿Cómo?_

—¿Disculpa?

Balbucea un poco, lo sabe. Y no puede ser más coherente para _Santa_ , mientras toca con la punta de sus dedos el colgante.

Es un hermoso collar de acero. Su cadena brilla plateada, mientras la figura azul parece lanzar pequeñas chispas en su palma.

_Un cofre de invierno._

—¿Es lo que esperabas?

La voz es más baja, más suave. Loki esconde las lágrimas, en una risa corta. Y siente que sus pulmones respiran con profundidad, por primera vez desde que ideó su gran plan. Hay algo mejor brillando en sí.

—Gracias. Es perfecto.

No puede reemplazar al prendedor que perdió hace meses, y que por poco fue tema de emergencia en la oficina. Sabe que incluso Barnes, estuvo semanas con la búsqueda y que no hubo pistas de encontrarlo de nuevo.

(Y comienza a creer, que está envuelto en conspiraciones)

El prendedor, con la pequeña luz azulada que su madre usó, se perdió.

Pero este pequeño cofre, con luz pálida es una caricia, una disculpa y una sorpresa.

 _Santa_ está en silencio, con su obsequio casi enterrado en el pecho. Parece protector con él, incluso ansioso.

—Feliz Navidad, Loki.

—Feliz Navidad...

—Oh, Santa. Santa está bien.

Y a pesar de que se encoge de hombros, Loki se niega a llamarlo así. Quizás no sea el mejor con las personas, pero quiere intentarlo. Ya ha hecho mucho por él, en menos de quince minutos.

—Prefiero un nombre que pueda llamar, ya sabes. En caso de que quiera invitarte algo más que galletas y leche.

—Oh por dios.

Loki dirige sus ojos verdes al sonido casi ahogado. Se encuentra con varias cabezas de empleados de la oficina, mirando en su dirección, todos atentos a la interacción entre él y Santa. Una aura asesina surge lenta, por su columna y se refleja en el movimiento de su ceja, porque de inmediato Tony carraspea y dispersa los ánimos.

Jura que va a vengarse de ese enano del infierno. Conseguiría unas botas de elfo, lo atacaría con ayuda de Barton y Rodhes, por los moños de San Nicolas que lo haría.

—Soy Thor. Thor Odison.

_Oh._

_Santa_ quita la barba de fantasía, y la visión del rostro hace que su estómago se retuerza. Loki quiere tirarse por la ventana. Quizás pedirle a Barnes que lo golpe con ese buen brazo, para ahorrarse la vergüenza.

Por supuesto que es Thor Odinson.

Su amigo invisible de este año.

Y el tonto guapo, al que dedica un par de suspiros cuando su computadora se congela y deben llamar por ayuda.

En el ruido blanco de la fiesta, los técnicos ríen por lo bajo, mientras la música se eleva y Nick Fury tiene un vaso de sidra, sin que nadie tiemble por ello.

Loki encuentra su valor justo en la punta de sus dedos. Hay mucho que decir.

—¿Hay algo que quieras comentarme? Porque me parece que aquí, hay un ligero arreglo con los regalos, _Santa._

Thor ríe, sus mejillas llenas y rojas y Loki quiere morir, porque después de todo los guantes fueron una idea brillante. Y sospecha que el sorteo que Tony Stark realizó a principio de mes, debió ser la cosa mas fraudulenta realizada. Debió haberlo visto venir.

—Un milagro de navidad.

El rubio, porque lo es, bajo ese gorro rojo que oculta la verdad, le mira con esperanzas. Casi con anhelo.

El cofre de invierno es perfecto. Loki aun siente que le tendieron una trampa, y a pesar de ello no deja de sentirse agradecido.

—Gracias, Thor.

Y los ojos azules brillan, antes de que con timidez pida su número de telefono.

Son las cinco y cuarenta y cuatro minutos. Se coloca su abrigo azul, la bufanda morada que Barnes eligió el año pasado para él, y se dirige a los ascensores. Lanza un saludo estridente, pasando por el cubículo de su amigo y se ríe, mientras interrumpe la tímida plática de James y Steve.

El árbol de Parker tintinea con luces brillantes, y no parece tan ridículo ahora.

Llama al ascensor, balanceándose en sus botas negras. Su cabello en un moño alto, le permite ver en el reflejo de las puertas metálicas, sus pómulos rosados.

_Es tan tonto._

Algunos dirían que un amargado.

Su plan brillante sigue siendo mantas y Julia Roberts parada frente a un chico, pidiéndole que la ame.

Aunque ahora, el metal cálido en su cuello le recuerda que Thor Odinson lo espera para un desayuno navideño.

Loki sonríe, quizás pueda ser diferente.

Si lleva los guantes afelpados, le dará una oportunidad.

(Thor se presenta la mañana de Navidad, justo en su puerta con los guantes rosados y una sonrisa de mil volteos.

Presiente que puede hundirse en sus brazos para siempre.

Es un buen comienzo.)

[*Fin*]

**Author's Note:**

> Este OS se escribió en Navidad... y recien llega aquí ;n; Lo siento por el retraso. Pero espero que les gustara, y ayude a pasar estos días tan duros y raros de aislamiento. Manténganse fuertes, seguros y con calma. Nos leemos, corazones.


End file.
